particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Naciistoj kaj Socialdemokratoj
| Seats2 Title = States with Plurality of Seats | Seats2 = | Website = | politics = | political parties = Political Parties of Zardugal | elections = | }} The Nationalists and Social Democrats (Augustan: Naciistoj kaj Socialdemokratoj) is a political party in Zardugal based on a syncretic blend of Augustan nationalism and social democracy. The party currently occupies a centrist position in contemporary politics and is the junior member in a grand coalition with the centre-right Democratic Party (Zardugal). The Nationalists and Social Democrats (NSD) is the successor to the New National Alternative movement following its breakthrough into the mainstream in the 3980 National Zardic Elections. Following the breakthrough, the NSD formally structured itself as a political party and formalized its political ideology. Combining Augustan exceptionalism, interculturalism and the tenets of social democracy, the NSD has introduced several large projects of law, including the Zardic Language Charter currently before the national congress. History Political Beliefs Economy The NSD supports a social democratic and cooperative economic system whereby the economy is built on localized and independent cooperatives, run by democratic workers' councils and owned collectively by the community. The NSD favours the regulation of a cooperative economy over the centralized ownership of industry by the national government. The NSD views unemployment and income inequality as serious issues threatening the solidarity of Zardugal's economy, and seeks to reduce inequality and the hardships of unemployment through favourising universal social programs. The NSD strongly supports indigenous companies and local industries. The NSD promotes growth in Zardugal's green energy and technology sector, traditional artisanship, bicycle manufacturing industry, microbrewery industry, and transportation manufacturing (aerospace, nautical and public transport vehicles). Social Programs The NSD strongly supports public pensions, unemployment insurance, parental leave and national daycare programs. The NSD is also strongly committed to the construction of more social and affordable housing in Zardugal, as well as the expansion of public transit within and between cities. Education and Healthcare The NSD supports free and universal public healthcare and medicare in Zardugal. The NSD understands the desire of other political parties to have a degree of diversity and choice in healthcare in Zardugal, and thus supports some level of private clinics in the country. The NSD believes pharmaceutical cooperatives owned by the people of Zardugal should supply the medication for the pharmacare program operated in Zardugal. The NSD believes all natural occuring drugs should be legalized, and their use treated as a health issue rather than a criminal one. The NSD supports the distribution of these drugs through independent, not for profit societies which prioritize addiction counseling and harm reduction. The NSD is a firm support of public universities, proposing a formal charter to 62 public institutes through its Universities motion. The NSD further has as policy that tuition should be abolished for all public universities. Language The NSD has introduced the Zardic Language Charter to provide legislation on the complex statuses of Zardic languages. The NSD believes Zardugal should privilege the Augustan Language as the official language of the state and common language of Zardugal while recognizing and respecting the diversity of Zardugal and the minority status of Mallan and Irwakan. Monarchy The NSD has recently adopted a position of support for the establishment of a monarchy in Zardugal. The NSD hopes to promote national pride and loyalty with a single, non partisan head of state and the adoption of a parliamentary system. Cultural Issues The NSD is a staunch support of Augustan exceptionalism. The NSD supports the further growth and development of the Augustan identity and its differentiation from that of mainstream terran culture. The NSD supports strong investment into the cultural industries of Zardugal, including textile, vineyards, pottery, music, sculpture, architecture and literature. The NSD is a staunch advocate for the growing trend of Augustan group marriages, which seeks to form a new family structure of interdependent adults with an extended relationships with offspring. The NSD believe the large family structure resulting from group marriage affirm social solidarity in Zardugal and the uniqueness of the Zardic Augustan identity. The NSD also opposes all circumcision, both male and female, as being un-Augustan. Deriving their traditions from Kalopia and Selucia, the Augustans do not circumcise. The NSD sees the continued practice in the Mallan and Irwakan communities as both threatening the national identity of Zardugal and implicated in child human rights considerations. The NSD supports the mandatory wearing of the traditional garbs of Zardugal, including the tuniko, dalmatiko, and klamido. The NSD plans to introduce legislation shortly to mandate public servants to wear the traditional Augustan dress while working. Leaders The current spokesperson of the party is Nikolao Anastasio Periklio, former leader of the New National Alternative and founder of the NSD. Nikolao was twice a candidate for president. Although the NSD participates in cabinet with the Democratic Party (Zardugal), Perkilio has chosen to sit outside of cabinet. Past Electoral Results The NSD contested its first election under that banner in 3982, earning 23% of the popular vote and 114 seats. Before that, the NSD contested an election under the Nova Nacia Alternativa (New National Alternative) banner.